Unity
by The Lazy Medi-Wolf
Summary: When a new coven of vampires move into Forks what happens? Will love bloom? Rated just in case- includes sexual content and cussing. EmmxOCxJaz BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, OCxAlice, OCxRose
1. Intro

Summary:

This is mildly AU. Bella exists and is already w/ Edward, has been for a decade now. The year is 2018. The change is… The other Cullen couples (excluding Esme and Carslisle) are not together!!! You heard me, Alice and Rose exist, and live w/ the Cullens, but aren't in love w/ Emm or Jazz. (AN: If you kill me now I can't give you the full story, so please, no death threats. Though my flying vampiric monkeys could use the exercise…)

Background you'll need: Edward had a very close friend when he was human, so close she was like family. Her name was Kallie. Kallie's family did a lot of traveling and never really settled down. But she and her mother were very close to Edward and his mother, no not in that way you perves! Kallie was four years younger than Edward, so he was close to her, because she was so smart, but he saw himself as her big brother.

When the Spanish influenza broke out in 1918 and Edward fell ill Kallie was devastated. She begged his doctor to let her see him but the doctor refused, saying she would fall ill and die if she was near the terribly ill for any real length of time. When Edward died she promised herself she'd never forgive the man, Dr. Cullen, and she would NEVER forget his face.

Six years later and she returns to her temporary home, in Huston Texas, and is bitten by a vampire. This vampire has the control needed so he does not kill her. Instead she is carried away, in terrible pain.

When she wakes she and her brothers are not quite human. Her brothers are like the man who attacked her, vampires, but she is not. When the other vampires realize she is not like them they attack. Her brothers, made sane by their nearness to their only remaining family, slaughter the other vampires and carry their sister from that place.

Since that fateful day, in 1924, she has lived with her brothers, a fugitive from the vampire who had them created. Finally, almost 95 years later the small family feels that they are safe and return to the USA. They find them selves in a place with as little sunshine as possible in the continental US. Forks, Washington.

This is a story of a meeting of old friends and a story of love. This is the beginning in what might prove to be a series of stories in the lives of a family of Vampires and humans.

I own NOTHING!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Home?

Ch 1: A real "home"?

Kallie sighed, curled up in the small but comfortable chair. Her oldest brother, Nikodimus, was flying to Washington to search for a job and a house, leaving her to look after her two other brothers, Mika and Korum. The irony was, of course, that they were all fifteen years her seniors, having been changed at 36 years of age, but they still needed her.

After 94 years their control was excellent, but they still needed her around to bully them into cleaning up their hotel room, into behaving when a cute tourist gave them her room key at the bar, into remembering that real humans did NOT leap off the balcony of their twentieth story room. It was like babysitting her Aunts four year old twins all over again.

Nikodimus did not bother with a car, he chose to run. Once free of the city limits he became a blur as he ran through the forests, towards his tiny little destination, Forks. He was there in ten minutes, his hair a little wind blown, he made his way to the hospital slowly, Kallie would likely work there and she had asked him to check if they needed an emergency nurse. As he entered into the ER the wind blew from his beck, into the little space. Pulling his sent ahead of him.

A Tall man with pale hair and rich golden eyes looked up sharply. Nikki knew exactly what this man was, exactly what he'd stepped into. He cleared his throat and made his way to the receptionist. "Hello, Miss." He said, smiling in his most charming way. "I was wondering if you all might be hiring, my family is thinking of moving here, and one of my siblings is a trauma/emergency nurse, one of the best."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, but we don't really need…" The receptionist started, blushing.

"No, Clara," interrupted a soft, masculine voice to his left, the vampire, "We could always use such a nurse to be on call, but we wouldn't need them fulltime."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." She murmured, eyes slightly wide, her smile a little brighter.

"Why don't we have a chat?" Asked the vampire, Dr. Cullen. 'Is that name familiar to me,' Nikki wondered. "I am off in five minutes, why don't you come home with me and we will discuss it over dinner?"

Realizing the danger it would be to refuse, but the danger it would be to accept Nikki smiled. "I would be delighted," he said to the smiling vampire. Turning he met the receptionist's eyes, "But I will be back later tonight, after dinner, to pick up all the relevant information." He gave the human woman a smile that should make a blind woman melt, "You will be here when I return, won't you?"

She smiled and blushed deeply, rambling on about her shifts. Nikki took it to be a yes so he smiled and turned to the vampire doctor, "Lead on then, friend."

Jasper returned home from a quick hunt to find a strange emotional signature in his family's home. He entered slowly, Edward at his side, and was met with the sight of a short but well muscled vampire, whose red hair glittered like fire. He turned his eyes to meet their entrance and smiled, but his emotions screamed his nervousness. His eyes were ruby red.

"These are my two remaining sons, Jasper and Edward." Carlisle introduced them, smiling.

The stranger smiled softly, "I am Nikodimus, my family and I were considering making this place a semi-permanent residence, but as I can see it is already claimed I will be on my way…" He tried to leave but Carlisle's calm voice rang out before he could disappear, "Why don't you stay and we talk. You obviously hunt humans, how could you expect to live among them?"

Nikodimus laughed, "Oh, yes, my eyes…" He smiled softly, this time to himself and Jasper felt a flash of tenderness in his emotions, "My brothers and I are… special. We are not venomous, not like the rest of our kind. And we have wonderful control. We tend to… find lovely young women who are more than a little drunk, take them back to their hotel rooms and… have a little to drink ourselves. They don't remember a thing, and we are able to stop before we take more than what a blood donor would give."

Carlisle looked at him oddly, half-smiling to himself, Jasper felt his curiosity. "And you would hunt here?" Edward growled out, Jasper could feel his tension.

"Heaven's no." The shorter man laughed, "Why would I do such a thing, when it's so short a run to a number of large cities where no one will recognize me. I really am not a monster. We hardly even break the skin, my siblings and I, so the wounds heal quickly, and with the aide of a family salve for cuts and bites the wound is gone before the woman wakes."

Carlisle seemed to be considering this, considering this man and his "family". He knew because Edward's tension was rising. So he released a wave of calm into the room. He felt his brother relax somewhat. The stranger looked around, startled.

"Who did that?" He asked, not angry, but merely interested, "Who made me calm all of a sudden?"

Jasper was surprised to have been noticed. He stepped forward, "I did, I apologize. But the situation was a little tense, and it was making me very uncomfortable."

The man barked a laugh, "So you feel emotions too huh?" At his nod the man continued, smiling slightly, "You'd like my Kallie. She's a very… special young woman." A flash of tenderness crossed his emotional wavelength, Kallie must be very important to him, he loved her very much.

But at the name Kallie he felt a flash of pain and sorrow from his brother, Edward. But neither of them said a thing, so he assumed his brother wanted his privacy.

A Month later

Kallie smiled as she unpacked. She was the last to arrive to their new home, she had driven with the U-haul truck. When she had arrived they were gone, having apparently gone hunting with their neighbors, a coven of "vegetarian" vampires. Kallie laughed, wondering how it would go. She hummed to herself, her iPod in her ears playing "Whispers in the Dark" rather loudly.

She put the finishing touches on her bedroom and stood back to inspect her work. It was rectangular, twenty five feet by twenty feet. One wall was a solid window, facing north, the rest were painted to appear to be a forest. If one were to look at the room with the lights off and in the dead of night it would seem as though someone had tossed a bed and carpet into a clearing in a forest. Her bed was a dark mahogany, queen sized four poster bed. The sheets were Egyptian cotton, 500 thread count, and a deep green. The color reminded her of her lost best friend, making her smile sadly. There was no desk, no bookshelves, no dresser or anything else, except the walls. Smiling she pressed a hand gently to the wall, to the small but beautiful flower by the door. The eastern walls slid aside to show her bookshelves, five panels of them, and her closet, a walk in almost as big as her bedroom.

She smiled and turned to walk down the stairs, and ran right into a rock solid, cold chest. "EEP!" she shrieked and leapt backward. Landing five feet from the man she eyed him. He was defiantly NOT one of her brothers. She pulled her SkullCandy earbuds from her ears and scowled at the intruding vampire. "Can I help you?"

She watched as his lips fought to curve upward, into a small smile. He was tall, well taller than her 5'3", and his dark blonde curls fell around and into his face, his eyes were a very pale amber color. "Yes'm," he murmured softly, still trying to fight his smile, "I was sent here to tell you that we've returned from our hunt." She watched as his eyes traveled over her, evaluating.

She scowled, "Yes, yes, fine. I'll be there as soon as I shower." She knew she had paint all over her arms, and probably on her face too.

Jasper fought an urge to smile as he ran to the house a mile away from his own. A wave of happiness and contentment, stronger than any he had ever felt, washed over him again. The whole area was saturated with the joy; even though the rain pounded upon the ground the forest seemed alive with color, seemed brighter, as though it were reacting to the joy, just like he was.

Once under the porch he shook his head to rid himself of the rain that clung to him. He knocked but no one answered, but he could feel the emotions inside the house. Could the young woman he had been sent to collect not hear him? Then he heard it, faintly through the walls of the house and the rain. A soft voice singing, melodic and sweet. He knocked again then opened the unlocked door, removing his wet boots he walked into the beautiful house. The main entryway was styled after an old Southern mansion and it brought a wave on nostalgia to him. The spiraling staircase was grand, like that of his father's employer all those years ago. As he stepped upon the staircase he realized something his senses had been trying to tell him since he entered the door.

A heart was beating from upstairs, from where the joy was originating. Their little friend was HUMAN. He took a short breath to steady himself and stopped his lungs. If he did not smell her she would not appeal to him, he could get her to his home, where Emmett and Edward could help him remain under control. He ascended the stairs and found that the sound of her heart was coming from the end of the hallway. He stopped just outside the room, peering in.

Spot lamps brightly lighted the room; the carpet and the huge bed were covered with plastic. Standing in the middle of the room was a young woman. She stood maybe 5'3", her red hair glittering like copper in its messy bun. In her left hand she held a paintbrush, her hands and arms were covered in paint, and there was a handprint on her hip in bright green. Still singing softly she all but danced backward and pressed her free hand to a small flower upon the wall. The eastern wall became a bookshelf as panels slid away, and opened into what he assumed was a walk in closet.

Joy and pride welled up in her chest and rippled outward, hitting him like a tsunami crashing upon the beach. She was so close to him he could feel the heat of her body radiating outward from her, like a space heater. She, eyes closed, spun around and stepped ring into his chest.

The feeling of her hot body pressed to his made him inhale sharply, taking her sent in along with it. She made a sound rather like a mouse, an "eep", but louder, and leapt backward. But he was hardly paying attention to the distance between their bodies. He was still tingling from the heat of her body, his mind still singing with her sent. But he did not lose control, he did not fling himself forward and rip her throat out. He felt desire well up in his chest, threatening to override his control, but he did not feel his venom burn his throat and coat his tongue. Did her blood not call to him?

He took a second breath, a deep breath, pulling her sweet sent into his chest, reveling in it. She smelled like rain, from running into his still damn chest, like some sort of fruit, sweet and fresh, and like mint, cool and calming. He took a third breath, wondering as to his desire, wondering as to the fire that roared in his stomach, making him want nothing more than to reach out and touch her again.

He fought a smile as her annoyance and a tremor of fear hit him, for she stood proud and strong, her eyes flashing with her annoyance. "Can I help you?" she snapped, her voice threatening him. His mind flashed to a kitten, threatening someone with its harmless little claws. He could tell he was losing the fight against his smile.

"Yes'm" he said, "I was sent to tell you we have returned from out hunt." He felt her sudden rush of happiness, wondering as to its cause. But still she scowled at him, or was she scowling at his smile… She looked at him with bright green eyes, her face a sweet heart shape, and her skin a very pale golden tan color. She wore a pair of ratty jeans, good thing as the green hand print on her hip was not the only splash of color on her, and an equally ratty black tank top. It had green, brown and pale pink and purple splashed covering it. And like her hands her face had smears of color. Along her right cheek was a smudge of brown, her left eye had a line of pink across the brow, as though she had bushed back her hair, and even her hair had splashed of green and brown in it.

"Yes, yes, fine. I'll be there as soon as I shower." Her voice rang like chimes in the wind, soft but sharp with her annoyance and fear. She walked proudly into her closet and did not return from it. He heard water being turned on and smiled, their house was very oddly designed. He walked into the closet slowly, and saw that there was a door leading to a bathroom along the wall adjacent to the wall that entered into her bedroom.

Like Alice's closet it actually had a small seat in the center, he allowed himself to sink into it. Her content and pleasure as she stepped under the spray of the showerhead was enough to warm his heart further. Nikki had certainly been right, he would very much like Kallie, if this was in fact Kallie. Her positive emotions were strong, but her fear had been very muted. Except that her fear in her eyes was much greater than the fear he felt coming from her.

Curiosity burned in him. If he felt no desire to eat her then he could allow himself to speak with her. "So," he called just loud enough for her to hear him, "You're Miss Kallie, right?"

He felt her surprise, "Oh…" she called, "Yes, yes I am. They talked about me huh?"

Jasper smiled, "Yes, Nikki talked of you when we first met. And the three of them talked about you on the hunt."

She laughed, and he felt her ripple of shyness and happiness. "They're really great, those three. God's know how I'd of lived the last 94 years without them."

Jasper choked. "94 years? Aren't you human?" He asked sharply.

"Me?" her voice was soft, and sweet, "Heaven's no! I was bitten 94 years ago, same as my brothers. Apparently some bloody leech thought we'd make good additions to their army. Well when we woke up and I wasn't, ya know, dead, the other newly made vampires attacked me. My brothers went a little crazy… between the three of them they killed them all. And we ran. We've been running ever since."

"So you are… what, m'am?" His curiosity had apparently leaked into his voice because she was relaxing, feeling more comfortable. 'Brothers,' he thought, startled, suddenly understanding, and smiling.

"We don't really know. I like blood, but don't need it. I'm not venomous, but I'm also immune to vampire venom. I don't really sparkle in the sun like you and my brothers, I do a little, when the sun first hits me, but it goes away real quick. Obviously I have a heartbeat, I have all the human bodily functions. I sleep, I dream." He heard the water turn off and a wet foot stepping into cold tile. "We figure I'm effectively a human who happens to be immortal and has slightly better senses than other humans. Goddess knows I'm just as bloody breakable."

Jasper smiled at her curse, and at the annoyance that flashed in her emotional wavelength. Her head showed around the bathroom door, her cheeks tinged a sweet red as she blushed. He felt her embarrassment and stood. It took his every ounce of strength of will to refrain from walking to her and touching her again. He was a gentleman after all. He walked from the closet without a word and he felt her gratitude.

He listened as she dressed, muttering to herself. "It's raining, what to wear…" suddenly she called louder, "How did you get here, you're a little damp."

He smiled, that had been an understatement, but the house was warm and it had helped dry his clothing. "I ran."

Kallie laughed, "Well, I'd rather we don't run, so can we take my brother's car? You'll have to drive, I don't dare, thing's a bleeding death trap in this weather with me behind the wheel."

"Anything you want, miss." He said, eying her room, and the paintings on the walls. He was slightly distracted so when he felt a small wave of emotional heat from her he did not understand what could be the cause. "Are you alright Miss Kallie?" He called.

He felt her flash of embarrassment and a dash of shame. "Yes, yes, I'm just dandy."

He heard a hair dryer start up and continued to inspect the room around him. He was so awed by her workmanship he did not consciously notice that the hair dryer had stopped and that soft footsteps were stopping right behind him. "It's pretty huh?" she whispered. He did not jump but he wanted to, only his vampiric reflexes kept him in place. He nodded. "It's the place where my parents were bound to one another. Mother was a wonderful artist, she drew it in her journal." Sorrow and longing whispered through her emotional wavelength, almost like shadows in his mind. But he could smell the salt of her tears.

He turned to look at her, taking her in again. She wore a brilliant blue dress, it clung to her shoulders and chest, exposing as much as it concealed. It flared at her waist and dropped to just below her knees. Her hair was back in a messy bun, tendrils of her long, copper hair fell into her face. Her eyes were lidded with a pale golden brown and she wore gold hoops earrings and a gold heart dangling from a delicate looking gold chain.

"We should be going." He said calmly. He almost brought his arm up to offer to her, as any good southern gent would, but he held the impulse in check. He was not sure if he could contain himself if she were to touch him. 'Funny,' he mused as they walked down the grand staircase and out to the garage, 'how as an empathy I have no idea what emotion she is evoking in me.'


	3. Ch 2: An Old Friend?

Ch 2: Meeting of an old friend

Edward smiled slightly. His newly made friends, Nikki, Mika, and Korum were bustling around his family's huge kitchen. Esme was helping them make a small dinner for their sister, apparently she was human of sorts. He wondered if sending Jasper had been the best idea, but Nikki had insisted.

Edward sensed Jasper's mind just before he heard the car. Jasper was completely comfortable, relaxed, and frighteningly contented. He could hear it in his thoughts. 'She's an interesting young thing,' his brother was thinking, 'Her emotions are so warm and so strong.' Jasper must have sensed his confusion because he thought, 'Hello Edward. Do me a favor, look into Miss Kallie's mind for me.'

He let his mind find the mental pattern of his usually quiet brother's companion. Her mind made him feel warm, like he was sitting beside a fire. 'He's absolutely lovely. Bloody hell that accent, that southern lilt. Could he smell that it aroused me? How embarrassing… Stupid vampires and their stupid amazing sense of smell. Speaking of smell, he smells amazing, better than my brothers anyway. Good lord I'm about to spend the evening with a bunch of vampires, it's ok Kallie, it's ok. Just keep breathing. Vampires or no your brother's are good men, they wouldn't let you be harmed. And as odd and this man is I almost trust him too.' They were now walking up to the front door, he could see from her eyes Jasper open the door for her. 'Great Mother Goddess, he's such a gentleman… Men aren't like that anymore, he's got to be as old as me, if not older…'

He heard his father introduce himself. "Hello Miss Kallie. We've heard so much about you. I'm Carlisle, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

'Cullen… Dr. CULLEN!' He felt her mind become a haze of anger and her thought became a mess.

He switched to Jasper's mind, 'She's almost angry… why is she angry at meeting Carlisle…' Edward blinked and walked swiftly into the room as he heard her voice for the first time.

"Dr. Cullen, how nice to meet you again." Her voice met his ears like a hammer hitting a bell, ringing and reverberating in his mind, bringing back memories and emotions long dead. "You probably don't remember me, or my best friend who died in your care. It was after all over 90 years ago." The hate in her voice made it sharp as a knife, he knew Carlisle was confused.

"Kallie!" he called, suddenly his body reacted without thought. He pulled himself from Bella's gentle grasp, rushing into the other room and pulling the young woman into his arms. He spun her around, laughing. "Little Kallie!"

Jasper stared as his brother spun the small woman in his arms, laughing. His joy was almost overwhelming. Edward set Kallie on the ground and stepped back, smiling. Jasper felt her confusion, and Bella's annoyance, and Carlisle's bemusement. And suddenly a sudden rush of joy and love overwhelmed him.

"EDWARD!" Kallie launched herself into his brother's arms and then suddenly broke down into tears. "I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost my best friend so long ago."

Edward laughed, "Kallie, I am dead." Ad the woman in his brother's arms gave a choked little laugh. "But, no, you didn't lose me. I just…"

The woman straightened and wiped her eyes, blushing, "went on walk about for a while?" She finished for him, smiling. She turned to Carlisle. "You saved him?" his father nodded. Edward stepped out of her way as she flung herself at Carlisle, laughing. "Thank you so much. Can you ever forgive me for hating you all these years?"

He felt Edward's amusement and wondered what she had left unsaid. Nikki laughed, "I KNEW I remembered that name from somewhere. Isn't He the man you've been planning to bring back to life just so you can kill him for letting your best friend die?"

He felt Kallie's embarrassment as her cheeks flushed. Slowly she released Carlisle. Edward choked on a laugh then pulled Kallie toward Bella.

"Kallie, this is my mate, Bella." Kallie looked Bella over, her eyes clearly showing her distrust. Jasper felt her run through a list of emotion, finally settling on wary friendship.

He could feel Bella's instant distrust and jealousy. But Kallie threw herself at Bella as well and laughed, hugging her. "I'm so happy he found someone!" She pulled away from the stunned Bella and smiled. "Next time you get married I want to be a bride's maid, no if's and's or but's. Ok?"

Bella finally laughed, startled. "Sure." She eyes the small girl before asking, "You don't mind?" Kallie looked confused. "You're not… jealous?"

Kallie suddenly burst out laughing, her amusement making Jasper smile as he leaned back and watched the situation unfold. "Me… jealous? Gods NO! Edward was years older than me when he was changed. And I loved him like a brother, always have… I mean… EW he's like FAMILY." She gave a little shudder and then smiled playfully back at Edward, "No offense and all, Ed."

Edward smiled, "None taken, I know exactly how you feel."

And then Kallie's stomach growled and everyone laughed.

Emmett watched as the young woman, Kallie, played Guitar Hero against her brother, Mika. Surprisingly enough she was winning the battle. She was lovely, in his eyes she was prettier than even Rose, not that he'd ever tell Rose that. Her hair glittered and flowed down her back in waves, she'd let it out after eating her small dinner. The rain had finally ceased and night had fallen quickly, but the moon remained hidden behind the clouds. Kallie laughed and danced around after she beat her brother.

"I am the Guitar Hero champ, no one can beat me." She said, laughing.

Finally Emmett too her up on her challenge, smiling. "I'll bet you anything I can beat you."

She smiled evilly and met his eyes with her bright green ones. "Anything?" He nodded. "Fine, what do you want if you win?"

It was his turn to smile evilly. "I'll take…" he glanced at his brothers. Jasper had kept his eyes on her all night, and while Edward was enraptured with Bella he knew he'd do anything to protect his long lost friend, Ed was just like that. He figured he'd just go ahead and risk it, it wasn't like her blood called to him… "I'll take a kiss,"… just her lush lips. He wondered if she was as soft and warm as she looked.

He watched her think about it, eyeing him slowly. "Well you're good looking enough. Sure, if you win you can have a kiss. If I win…" she grinned, "if I win I get to … paint you're jeep."

He bit his cheek, not sure if he dared. Jasper laughed, and spoke quietly to the room, "He's not sure he wants to anymore. He absolutely loves his jeep." Jasper met Kallie's eyes, smiling. "What color did you have in mind?"

Edward began cackling, even as she answered, "Oh… I don't know yet." That was enough for him, Emmett smiled and offered her his large hand.

"Sure, we've got a deal."

"Deal," she repeated as she placed her small hand in his. He allowed her to shake his hand but his entire being was focused on the searing but pleasurable heat of her small hand in his, on the extremely fragile feel of her, of how her small, soft little hand molded perfectly with his large, hard hand. He knew Jasper was glaring at him, but he ignored his brother. If Jasper didn't want to feel his lust then Jazz could just leave.

She pulled her hand away and he almost pouted, wanting nothing more than to take her hand back. Instead he focused on winning the battle so he could kiss her. He wondered if her lips were even softer and more yielding than her hands…

Jasper wanted to growl when Emmett shook her hand. Kallie ignited in his brother lust so strong it nearly knocked him over. Then a sudden realization shook him, preventing his reaction. 'Typical,' he thought, 'it's LUST. I feel LUST for her…'

He watched as Kallie settled down and chose the song. He watched as she half danced while she played, shifting from side to side, her hips constantly in motion. She licked her lips or nibbled on them while she played. And she played well.

Emmett, however, seemed to be focusing more on the little red-head than he was the game. Jasper could feel the lust rolling off his brother, adding to his own. He knew Edward was glaring at them, but he couldn't help it, she was… exquisite.

Obviously Kallie won. She laughed and danced around, smiling evilly. "So…" she said, playfully, and Jasper could feel her joy and her mischievousness, "I was thinking… maybe… hot pink?" Emmett roared and Kallie laughed.


	4. Ch 3: Men Troubles

Ch 3: Men are more Trouble Than They're Worth

I begged, I pleaded, but she wouldn't relent. She was going to paint my beloved jeep PINK. Finally I glared at her in defeat. "You are an evil, terrible little demoness, I hope you know that." She simply laughed at me and curtsied deeply.

"Why thank you my good sir." And then she yawned. "I'll tell you what. I might be convinced to use a different color, if you take me home. Since These monsters," she pointed to her brothers who were engaged in a game of chess with Jasper, "are obviously too busy. And I'd like to get home before it rains again."

I couldn't help it, as miffed as I was with her I smiled. "Yea, sure babe. Lets go." I lead her outside and scooped her up into my arms, bridal style. She made a sound close to "eep" and clung to my neck, looking startled.

"What are you doing?" She gasped as I took off running.

"Taking you home." I said, happily. Her hot little body was pressed to my chest and seared my arms in a pleasant way. I tingled like I'd stuck my hand in a light socket, yes I HAVE tried that once… Anyway, back to Kallie. Her sent was almost unbearably sweet. I couldn't help myself, I pressed my nose to her collarbone, her heart pounded like mad in her chest, and I inhaled. "What is the fruit you smell like?" I murmured into her ear, letting my lips brush her ear. She shivered and I wondered if she was cold, or if she was getting as turned on as I was.

"I… umm…" she was blushing, the shade of pink ghosting her cheeks made her even more desirable, "It's raspberry. I smell like raspberries naturally so I… I use raspberry shampoo."

I inhaled again, taking in the fresh smell of mint. "You also smell like mint." I murmured again, against her cheek this time, as I came to a stop at her house.

"I… It's my body wash. It's calming." She looked around, then back to me. "Umm… you can put me down now."

If I could have blushed I would have. Gently I forced myself to let her slide to the ground. I wanted nothing more than to keep my arms wrapped around her but I knew I'd look like a freak if I didn't. And Jasper or Edward would have my hide.

Speaking of Jasper… I smiled down at her, catching her chin in my big hand. "So, do I get a conciliation prize? Since my poor jeep is going to be pink for a while?"

She blushed and murmured, "What do you have in mind?"

"This," I whispered as I leaned down and pressed my mouth to hers. It was all I could do not to lift her into my arms, press her into the door and deepen the kiss. I tried my best to keep it light, sweet, but I felt myself nibbling her lower lips as I pulled away. Her breath was coming in short, harsh little breaths, her cheeks were flushed, and I could smell the very slight smell of her arousal. She'd enjoyed it too.

With that thought I bowed playfully and ran off into the night.

I felt Kallie's emotional signature thrum with shadows of nervousness, then I felt that same emotional heat that I'd felt in her bedroom as she was dressing. I realized exactly what it was, a small thrill of lust. I felt my back go rigid, and a growl build in my chest.

"Edward," I growled out, "What's Emmett thinking right now?"

He looked at me, startled at my request but his eyes became glazed and he allowed his mind to wander. And when I felt his anger flash I knew what he was going to say before he did, because I felt a sudden flood of pleasure and lust from Kallie.

"He's kissing her," he growled, standing as I was.

"Oh chill," Korum said calmly. "Let Kal have a little fun. Poor little love's had almost no attention from men for the last… thirty years. Ever since… what's his name."

"Leon," Mika supplied, his annoyance and anger obvious, "Leon broke her heart, among other things." He explained to us.

Nikki smiled, "She could use the ego boost, having a vampire as attractive as Emmett noticing her when he lives with such beauties." He winked at Rose and I felt her embarrassment and pleasure.

Edward was seeing the sense in it, I could feel his emotions calm, and then he pulled his Bella into his arms, smiling. "Well if they're going to have some fun, then why don't we my love." He murmured into her ear, pulling her toward the stairs.

I fought the urge to groan as I felt the lust emanating from them. And then Emmett was suddenly back, his emotions haywire, leaping from anticipation to joy to lust back to joy. He fell onto the couch beside Nikki and Rose, grinning.

"Damn Nikki, that sister of yours sure can kiss." That was the last straw, I ran.

Dawn was just breaking when I returned. I had considered running all night, but as soon as I could no longer feel Kallie's emotions, about twenty miles from her house now I was tuned into them, I began to slow down. I walked, instead of ran, and I thought.

But as I thought I had paid little attention to where my feet were taking me. I realized I could feel Kallie's contentment when I stopped just outside her home. And then a fierce meow echoed from her bedroom. I leapt into a near by tree to watch as a large cat, the size of a medium dog, leapt onto her bed and butted it's head against hers.

I could suddenly feel her shadow of annoyance, "Bloody Nyanko." I heard her growl at the beast but it simply began washing her nose with its tongue. "Yea, yea," she said calmly, "I'm up." She sat up and I couldn't help but smile. The covers of her bed slid down to her waist and her black sleeveless tshirt said in big, silver letters "I'll rise, but I refuse to shine." She slid her feet to the carpeted floor and stood and I felt my desire leap to new heights. She wore no pants, only a pair of tight underwear that looked like they had once been shorts and been shrunk. They didn't even cover her rear. I leapt away from the tree, giving her some privacy and giving myself a moment to compose myself.

Finally I heard music filling the house and I knocked at the door. She obviously could not hear me over the music, so I opened the door and called inside, "Kallie! Can I come in?"

I heard her grunt something incoherent and followed the sound of her heartbeat to the kitchen. She had hardly opened her eyes, and she had NOT gotten dressed as I'd expected. Instead she flitted from the fridge to a kettle of boiling water. I locked every muscle in my body and stopped myself from taking a breath of her scent. I had to keep my hands to myself, but I longed to prove I was just as capable of inspiring those feelings in her as Emmett. She leaned against the island and took a deep sip of her drink. Slowly, after a few long minutes she seemed to begin to really wake. She started to sing along to the music that filled the house, "School bag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning, waving goodbye with an absent minded smile…" The song switched and I felt her flash of joy and playfulness. She sang along. "Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me." She hummed as a man sang part of the song, dancing around, pulling things from the cupboards and starting the stove, humming along. And then her voice filled the room again. "Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me! It was like shooting a sitting duck, a little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck, I still don't know what you've done w/ me a grown up woman shouldn't fall so easily." She set the pan on the stove and cracked a few eggs into the pan, dancing around as it cooked. And then she opened her eyes and saw me.

She leapt a good foot into the air and yelped, "Bleeding HEY! Why do you DO that?" But she wasn't really angry, just startled, and… I felt a flash of joy across her mind.

I smiled slightly. "Because you fail to notice me does not mean I'm sneaking up on you." I had to take a second breath to continue but when I did her scent hit me full force. And I could smell her sweet, sweet blood, and it called to me. My entire body locked as it was, fighting my other desires I could hardly keep myself still.

I felt her fear, hardly a ghost of an emotion, but I could smell it too, so I knew she was petrified. But she did not run, instead she blushed and embarrassment flashed across her. " I am so sorry Jasper," I knew she could see how black my eyes were, how they burned for her blood. My venom burned in my throat. "I… I didn't expect you to be here… I… I'm sorry." She eyed me carefully, but continued to speak to me. And her voice combined with her emotions kept me sane, barely. "I… I need to go get something from my bedroom. Why don't you go on up and I'll follow you? Is that possible?"

I felt her calming energy, her attempt to keep herself calm helped me. So I nodded, slowly. "I… I think so." I murmured, and because she couldn't hear me I felt a flash of trust and pride come from her. Pride in ME. That helped me keep my wits about me as I lead the way to her bedroom.

"Closet," she murmured from the doorway as I stood in the middle of her room. Fighting my every instinct I turned my back to her, and I felt her slip into the room. A moment later she stepped into the room again, and stepped closer to me, her trust washing over me like a cool breeze. "Take a breath Jasper."

"Can't" I growled out, my southern accent showing through more in that moment than it had in four decades, since I left Texas.

"I trust you Jasper, it's ok now. Just take a breath." Her trust didn't waver, but finally I snapped.

I turned around and caught her off guard. I rushed toward her and pinned her bodily against the wall. But as I readied myself to bite her I took a breath to savor her sweet smell. And it was still sweet as ever, but I was suddenly free of the beast. Suddenly her blood, as sweet as it smelled, did not call to me. I shuddered and leaned against her and the wall. Keeping her pinned beneath me, my weight on my arms beside her.

I put my face to her throat and inhaled again, awed. "I… what happened, darlin?" I murmured. The heat of her body pressed against mine, her smell, it all began to melt one desire, the desire for her blood on my lips, into another, almost as dangerous desire.

"I… when I realized my brothers could still smell my blood, and that it called to them… I used what little knowledge of our parent's ways to create a ring that would suppress the desire for my blood in anyone around me."

I could feel her tiny thrill of fear, fear of what I was doing, pressed so close to her, but I could also feel her anticipation, and I felt a thrill of heat from her, a little river of pleasure. I smiled. "That's a very interesting idea." I murmured again, leaning slowly away from her. "Show me?" I asked softly. Slowly she brought her hand from flat against the wall by her side up to my chest. I leaned on one arm and grasped her hand in my own. The heat of it, the frailty in her bones, how soft her skin was made me fight a smile. I eyed the silver ring that adorned her right ring finger. It was a small heart, topped with a crown, being held by two hands, a claddagh. The crown was facing inward, I felt myself smile slightly, tracing the beautiful little ring.

I rose my eyes to hers to ask a second question, but I instantly forgot what it was. Her green eyes met mine and I felt a flood of emotion from her- relief, joy, trust, pleasure, and desire. Her green eyes were dark with heat that I imagine had nothing to do with the heat of the room, but everything to do with the feeling of my body pressed to hers. She gave nibbled on her lower lip and my eyes were drawn to it.

Emmett had done it, why couldn't I? I had fought off my blood lust, surely I could steal one little kiss… I felt my head leaning down towards hers, of its own volition, and I watched as her eyes lit up and she began to rise onto her toes. Her lips were so close to mine I could feel the heat, could almost feel the softness of her lips upon my own. She'd had plenty of time to escape me if she wanted. I lowered my lips that final millimeter to hers. Just as I felt the soft, wonderfully hot pressure of her lips upon my own the front door burst open and someone called out my name.

With a curse I flung myself away from her as footsteps sounded up the stairs. Edward and Alice ran into the room, eyes wild, Kallie's brothers not to far behind. "Jasper NO!" Alice cried, then stopped and blinked like a noob, taking in the situation. "What… what happened… I saw…"

I growled at my favorite sister, my eyes surely black with desire, but not that sort of desire. "I" I snarled at my favorite siblings, "am perfectly capable of keeping myself in check, thank you."

Kallie blushed then turned to my siblings, "guys, it's fine. I… I just forgot to put my claddagh on this morning and Jasper smelled me." Her brother's eyes took on a look on understanding, "But he did wonderfully. He kept himself under control long enough for us to get up here and for me to find my ring."

"But…" Alice said, gasping, "I SAW it. I saw him pinning you to the wall and… his mouth on your neck and…"

I couldn't help but laugh, it was not a pleasant sound I'm sure, but it did make Kallie grin slightly. "Alice… I don't really get the 'you saw it' bit but… He had pinned me before he took a breath and his instincts stopped calling for my blood. Once he did he was pinning me to the wall trying to regain control of his emotions, I'm sure. How would you feel if you almost killed you friend huh?" She walked to my side and placed her small hand on my arm. "I've never had it happen but... I can assume that when one desire is stopped short it converts to a different type of desire. He got… a little frisky." She blushed but continued, "So you got here just in time, to stop him from snogging me and making our friendship a little awkward for a while." But I felt a shadow of disappointment and wondered if she had wanted it to happen, now she was calming down and thinking rationally.

And then Nikki saved us all by looking calmly at his sister and asking, "You weren't cooking when he freaked, were you?"

"SHIT!" her voice echoed as she ran from the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

She could not salvage her breakfast so she pitched the eggs, scowling. I watched as she selected an apple from the bowl on the island and bit into it. I felt her mental sigh of pleasure just before she hummed her approval for the world to hear. The apple was crisp, and crunched as she ate it, but apparently also juicy, as a thin line on juice ran from her lips, to be caught by her little tongue. I looked away and met Edwards knowing, but disapproving eyes.

'I didn't hurt her.' I thought angrily to him. He scowled back at me and flicked his hands from her ring and back to me, and had I been able I would have flushed in embarrassment and anger. 'It will NEVER happen again. Now I know it wasn't just her, but her ring I will NEVER breathe in her scent unless she's wearing it.'

He rolled his eyes and I narrowed mine at him, my anger growing. As I was ready to explode at my sibling I felt joy crash into me and I turned to see Kallie and Alice singing along to the song that was playing.

"Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey, honey. Honey, honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey. I've heard about him before. I wanted to know some more. And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine. Oh, he makes me dizzy" Kallie met my eyes and blushed deeply, letting her eyes skitter away from my gaze, but she continued to sing. "Honey, honey. Let me feel it, a-ha. Honey honey. Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha. Hoeny, Honey. The way that you kiss good night, the way that you hold me tight, I feel that I want to scream, when you do your thing." Laughing they finished the song, but I was a little to preoccupied with listening to her emotions to really pay attention.

Kallie's heart was beating like mad, and her emotions seemed all the more powerful as she sang. Her joy and happiness were first and foremost, but every time she locked eyes with me embarrassment and shyness flickered along with the joy. And as she sang the last line, her voice hanging in the air I felt a flash of affection. Her eyes had been on me.

Korum smiled a little deviously, and I could feel his playful mood. "You should see Kal dance." He said sweetly, eyeing his sister, who turned a brilliant red and looked away. "She's amazing."

Suddenly Kallie met her brother's laughing eyes and smiled. "I'll dance Kor, if you sing with me."

I could feel the sudden excitement from Alice, her joy. "Oh, Korum, please sing!" she all but bounced into the larger man's arms, smiling.

He blushed, and I could feel his embarrassment but his slight pleasure at Alice's attention. "Sure, fine." He met Kallie's eyes and smiled slightly, "You want to do a duet or are you going to torture me more than needed?"

Kallie smiled sweetly, but I felt her taking pity on her brother. "Sure." She turned and walked toward me and Edward. She reached past our shoulders and pressed a few buttons. I fought tooth and nail to prevent myself from reaching out and touching her as she turned from us, her sweet scent wafting toward me from her beautiful hair. Edward scowled at me while I eyed her, tempted beyond belief to pull her against myself and to kiss her silly.

Kallie rolled her hips as a loud song came on, I recognized it immediately as a Good Charlotte song, "I Don't want to be in Love". Her mood switched from shy to flamboyant in an instant, and I shudder in pleasure at the seductive feel to her emotions. I hardly noticed Emmett enter the room, only his wave of lust as Kallie tossed back her head and rolled her hips again gave him away.

Apparently they had found an instrumental only version of the song and a warm, deep tenor filled the air as Korum began to sing.

"She's going out to forget they were together

All that time he was taking her for granted

She wants to see if there's more

than he gave she's looking for"

I watched as Kallie eyed us all and danced up to Emmett her hand sliding along his arm, up to his shoulder then down his chest. I could feel his lust run wild, knowing her hand had to be searing him, leaving trails of tingles where she touched. From her I could sense a hint of lust, but mostly it was exhilaration and joy.

"He calls her up up

He's trippin on the phone now

He doesn't want her out there

And alone now"

She slid away from Emmett and right into my waiting arms. The heat of her body nearly consumed me, but I kept my mind on the music and spun her, then dipped her low, my right hand skimming down her bare leg and back up. When I pulled her upright her chest was pressed to mine. I felt Edward's anger and Emmett's lust and jealousy and released her reluctantly, feeling the pleasant tingling all throughout my arms, chest and hips.

"He knows she's movin it

Knows she's using it

Now he's losing it

She don't care"

She'd reached her brother, who had slid away from Alice. Together they danced in place, shifting their weight for the most part but I could tell that everyone in the room, aside from their siblings, was aroused as all hell.

Kallie rose her voice with Korum's, and I was lost to the emotions from those around me and those her voice awoke in me.

"Everybody put up your hands

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feel the beat now

If you've got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Break it up now

You've got a reason to live

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feelin' good now

Don't be afraid to get down

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love"

Korum tugged Alice to him and danced with her, dipping her low and teasing her with his hands and his mouth.

Kallie's voice filled the room. "He was always giving her attention

Looking hard to find the things she mentioned

He was dedicated

By most suckers hated

That girl was fine

But she didn't appreciate him"

Korum dipped Alice and then released her, tugging Rose into his arms. I felt jealousy ripple up in Alice's chest, and knew without looking at her she was glaring daggers at our sister.

"She calls him up

She's tripping on the phone now

He had to get up

And he ain't comin home now

He's tryin' to forget her

That's how we come with her

When he first met her

When they first got together"

Korum released Rose, kissed Alice's cheek, and turned to his sister, who he pulled into a playful dip as his voice joined hers once more.

"Everybody put up your hands

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feel the beat now

If you've got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

back it up now

You got a reason to live

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feelin' good now

Don't be afraid to get down

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

to the beat

to the beat

to the beat

You got nothing to lose

Don't be afraid to get down

We break up

It's something that we do now

Everyone has got to do it sometime

It's okay,let it go

Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here

Get off the wire

You knew everything was good here

Stop what you're doin'

You don't wanna ruin

The chance that you've got to

find a new one

Everybody put up your hands

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

feel the beat now

If you got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now

You got a reason to live

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feelin' good now

Don't be afraid to get down

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Nooo...Noooo"

As they finished Korum pulled Alice into his arms roughly and kissed her, ignoring us all. I'd not have minded it really, except I knew I wanted desperately to do so with Kallie, and so did Emmett.

Kallie laughed and kissed Emmett on the cheek, murmuring thanks to him and then danced on over to me. When she reached me she leaned upward and kissed my cheek also, smiling. "Thanks for playing along," she murmured against my stone cold cheek.

"Anytime darlin, anytime." And I heard my southern lilt show through a little. Stupid… I felt the flash of heat from her emotions, the flash of lust. Was… was that because of ME? My accent…? I noticed Edward's glare and realized I'd guessed right.

Edward seemed to have been listening to Emmett's thoughts and scowled at Kallie. "Shouldn't you get dressed Kal? You'll catch a cold dressed like that, won't you?" He asked her sweetly, his eyes worried, but I knew better, he simply wanted her to be decent around us, because he apparently did not like either Emmett or myself thinking dirty thoughts about her. And I WAS trying not to, no gentleman thinks such crude thoughts about a lady he's not already intimate with. Or at least not around a telepathic best friend of said lady.

I laughed as Edward asked me about my state of dress. To be honest I'd completely forgotten it until he mentioned it. But now I realized it I blushed and realized why Emmett's and Jasper's eyes were still dark golden with desire. "Yea, you're probably right." I dashed upstairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I wasn't really fast, not compared to my brothers and new friends, but I was sure as heck faster than a normal human.

I dressed as quickly as possible, not quite paying attention to what I threw on. I brushed out my long hair and threw it up into a bun using a pair of chopsticks. I figured I didn't really care enough to do make up so I walked back downstairs, wondering what the day would bring me. It was only, I checked my watch, eight oh five. Wow, attacked by a vampire, ruined breakfast, been nearly snogged by the same vampire, and then dancing with two very hot vampires and singing with Korum, all before nine am.

The Cullen boys- Edward, Jasper, and Emmett- helped Kor, Mika, Nikki and I finish unpacking. I found it funny that I was never left alone with either Emmett, who had defiantly enjoyed our kiss last night, not that I could believe I'd even DONE that, or Jasper, whose eyes would randomly and without cause darken to an almost black color. I wasn't sure if he was having trouble with his desire for my blood or if he was feeling lingering affects from our… close encounter.

Goddess knew I was feeling those affects. Every time he spoke and that slight southern lilt made an appearance I flashed back to him pressing me against my bedroom wall, sounding for all the world like he'd spent the last 160 years in the deep south. And I swear it was a miracle they couldn't all SMELL how turned on I was. That voice of his was… dead sexy.

But to be fair every time Emmett locked his eyes with mine and gave me that slight grin, his eyes darkening to a deep golden brown, I felt the same thrill of lust. Goddess they were both unbelievably attractive, it was so not fair. Thirty years of men ignoring me and when one does notice me it's not just one, its two. And they're vampires no less.

Really, life wasn't fair, and men- vampire or human- were just far more trouble than they were worth, coming in waves, not constantly, one at a time. I'd have to choose, soon, before the entire situation spiraled out of control…

Yes the song is "Don't Wanna Be In Love" by Good Charlotte, not mine.


	5. Ch 4: Movies

Ch 4: Movies

Once Edward, Emmett and I had finished aiding Korum, Nikodimus, Mika and Kallie unpacking we all met to confer in the kitchen while Kallie made herself something to eat. I glanced at the clock and was startled to see that it was almost seven in the evening. Edward and Emmett had been thwarting my attempts to get Kallie alone all day long.

Every now and then I would say something and if she were in hearing range I'd get a sudden spike of lust in her emotional wavelength. No matter what I was actually talking about, once I asked Mika where he'd wanted his collection of magic cards (apparently he felt it was a fun 'hobby') and her lust hit me so hard I stood there, holding the large box, for a good two minutes before I had control enough to trust myself in moving. I wanted desperately to speak with her. I KNEW it was my accent that caused this, I think, but I wanted to know what she was thinking of. Was it me, or was it a memory of some other southern bloke who she lusted after.

So here we all were, Kallie, her four protectors, Emmett and myself, hanging around their huge kitchen. She had headphones on, but I could still hear the song playing in her ears. She hummed as she cooked three sausages in a frying pan- the fries were in the oven already. I watched her as she half-danced to the music in her head. She always seemed to be humming, dancing, or listening to music I realized. And when she was I could feel her emotions clearer and they overrode all the other emotions around me.

She tossed her head just so, her throat calling my eyes. I wanted my mouth on the pulse point I saw beating away to the steady rhythm of her heart. I wanted to taste her, not her blood but her skin, was she as sweet as I imagined…

"Jazz what do you think we should do?" My head snapped up and I met Nikodimus' eyes, my mind racing to catch up with the conversation.

I did not answer right away, instead I glanced meaningfully at Kallie's back. "Perhaps a quieter night, tonight," I suggested softly, "We have all worked hard today."

Edward had caught my train of thought and for the first time today smiled in my direction, if only slightly. "Yes. Kallie, weren't you saying your brothers never watch those horror flicks with you."

I watched as roses bloomed on her cheeks. "Well… yes," she admitted slowly, embarrassed, "I… I tend to have nightmares if I watch them all alone. But you said Bella was expecting you at eight for a 'date'."

Nikodimus laughed, "Well I have work to catch up on sis." He gently patted her shoulder, did her heat not affect him as it did me… "You bully one of these saps into watching those with you. I want a head start on tomorrows work… I was thinking of asking Rose out tomorrow…" I could feel his embarrassment, and Kallie's secret joy at his admission.

Korum nodded, "And I promised Alice I would let her teach me something about fashion… Apparently my clothes are 'appalling'" that really DID sound like Alice, "and she wants to redo my wardrobe…" He was unsure if he was pleased or nervous for this. But Kallie seemed to take it as well as she had Nikodimus' statement.

I could feel Edward's rising annoyance, this was apparently not what he was planning. And then Mika looked toward Emmett. "You said you'd show me this jeep of yours before Kal gets her mitts onto it."

"And I plan on spending my last day of freedom, tomorrow by the way, painting it for you Emmett babe." Kalie said teasingly, her playfulness making me want to smile. She was really getting a kick out of that.

But even as her emotions rose Emmett's rising good cheer dropped like a stone, as did Edward's already souring mood. But I felt my heart begin to lighten with Kallie's. It meant I'd have her all to myself, FINALY.

Edward scowled at me, I grinned in return.

But Kallie pouted, "So that's a no on my scary movies huh?"

Before anyone could interject I said quickly, "No, I can sit with you if you want." She pulled her fries from the oven and turned off the stove top. "If you wish it." I let my accent slip through and felt her resulting wave of sexual excitement. I grinned back at Edward as his scowl darkened even further.

She met my eyes with a bright smile, her green eyes dancing with gratitude that I felt warm me like a fire. "Thanks Jasper. I know they're dumb and all, but I love 'em." She looked about the room, at her siblings and my own. "I'm a big girl guys, you can go do what you need to do. I'll see you all in the AM." She hugged Edward as he left, kissed her brother's on their cheeks, and gave Emm a one armed hug, smiling. "Enjoy your last night with your jeep."

She gathered up her food, and a drink, and met my eyes, smiling, and led the way into their theater room. It was a large room, the TV took up almost the entire wall, and opposite it was a large couch that wrapped around the room in a semi-circle with a small circular table in the middle. She placed her plate and cup on the table and then began setting up the movie. I sat back to watch her work.

She had to get on her hands and knees to put the DVD into the player, giving me a very nice view of her rear. I felt my control begin to slip, my hand itched to reach out and touch her. Finally she stood, flicked out the lights, and fell onto the couch beside me. With the lights out I knew she could not see nearly as well as me, I was not at all bothered by the darkness, and this knowledge made me ignore the movie in favor for staring at her.

Kallie's emotions washed over me as the movie began. Her shadows of fear and anticipation setting me slightly on edge. A part of me wished the anticipation was due to something else, something like me…

God, how ungentlemanly can I be? Thinking such awful thoughts about her. I've never thought these thoughts myself, never met a woman who inspired them. But Kallie… Kallie inspired those thoughts simply by breathing. Even when I'd wanted her blood it was not the only lust I'd felt. It was enough to shame me. Wondering what being intimate with her would be like, wondering what it would be like to watch her fall into oblivion, what her emotions would feel like.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice her shadow of fear growing slightly more substantial. With a small scream she leapt into my lap, her hot little body pressed to my chest, her face against my neck. My blood was suddenly on fire with need as I held her trembling body.

The phone was ringing. I reached out, automatically, to pick it up and her hand lashed out to grab my wrist. "Don't…" she whispered, I was shocked and horrified to feel little drops of liquid heat on my collarbone, soaking through my shirt. She was CRYING!

"Shhh, it's ok little one." I murmured, gently extracting myself from her grasp and answering the phone. It was Alice.

"Heehee, Korum told me to call when you reached this part of the movie." I made a non-commital noise and she explained, "Ya know, when the evil movie w/in the movie has just been shown and the evil spirit calls to predict your death in seven days." I sighed, annoyed.

"That was NOT Funny Alice, you scared the hell outta Kal." I hung up to Alice's cackling and felt Kallie sag into my arms.

She began to shake, and I thought she was sobbing until I felt her entertainment. "That… that was so MEAN! But it was so FUNNY!" she continued to giggle, gasping for breath, in my lap. She met my eyes with a small smile, "Don't tell them I said that, or my awful brothers will do it more often…"

I nodded and smiled slightly down at her. She began to pull away from me and I reluctantly allowed her to go, fighting every instinct screaming in my head to hold her tightly. But instead of pulling away completely she settled herself into my side, half cuddled against me. When she met my gaze she blushed, the pink obvious to me in the dark as it was in brightest sunlight. "Well you're nice and cool. Besides… this movie scares me since I went to that silly haunted house and got chased by someone dressed as Samara." The blush on her cheeks deepened when I raised my brow but she said no more and I did not press the conversation.

We watched two more movies like that, her pressed to my body. My mind focused completely on the heat of her body, on the tingle that still throbbed in my chest. Twice more did she screech in fear and press herself into my arms, once during each movie. But by the end of the last movie she was relaxed, her head on my shoulder, her eyes closed in sleep.

With a sigh I knew what I should do, which was wake her, but I ignored my better judgment and lifted her into my arms. She was lighter than a feather to me, but with her pressed to intimately to my chest I was unsure if I could contain myself, could hold back my beast.

And beast it was, in my mind where there were two versions of me there was now three. Before it had been Jasper Whitlock, the good southern gentleman,- it had my face as it was now superimposed onto my human face- and Jasper- Maria's creation, the monster who had murdered thousands and was more than happy to continue to increase that number. He was a monster, his eyes red as blood, his lips, MY lips, curled into an evil and cruel smile as blood dripped from his chin. But this third me, this new person in my mind, was a lot like both. His eyes shone black with desire, but his face was not contorted with malice, but with deepest desire and longing, and affection. This was the me that wanted to toss Kallie onto her big bed, rouse her by kissing her senseless and then fucking her brains out.

I wasn't sure which was worse, the part of myself that screamed for me to bite into her pretty little throat or the part of me that screamed for my to take her now, before Emmett could. So I clung with all my might to the good me, the only sane portion of my mind. Jasper Whitlock, I chanted to my self. My name is Jasper Whitlock, I am a good southern boy, and she is a Lady. She's to be treated as such.

But it was hard to see Kallie as a lady. Her green tank top was low cut and tight, her black slacks clung to her hips and flat stomach. No lady from when I was human would ever wear such clothing, nor would they allow themselves to fall asleep cuddling a strange man, nor be carried to their room by said man. It was her face, her face I tried to focus on. The gentle curve of her cheek, the innocence in her sleeping face, that helped me build an image of her as a good southern belle, innocent and chaste. Helped me keep my hands and mouth to myself.

Gently I settled her into her bed, I pulled up the covers and tucked her in. I tried, oh how I tried, but I could not keep myself from dropping a gentle kiss to her forehead. The heat of her burned me, throbbed pleasantly on my lips, igniting a flame in the pit of my stomach. I fled.

To calm down I cleaned up the room slowly, at an almost human speed. I put away movies in the proper cases, found where on the shelves they belonged, which meant figuring out Mika's organizational system, I placed her dinner dishes in the dishwasher. But as I was completing these tasks I began to feel more and more tense, I was not sure why but I was feeling… nervous. And just as I reached my hand for the back door knob I realized why, the emotions were shadows in my mind, obviously from Kallie. And just as I thought this I heard her cry out.

To a human it would have seemed like I had just suddenly disappeared, I ran that fast. I was by her bed before she could draw another breath to cry out. She was still sleeping, but Kallie tossed and turned, crying out quietly, her cheeks wet with tears. I stood there for a heartbeat, unsure of what I should do. It wasn't like I had this happen, EVER. She wasn't THAT scared during the movies, they had mostly made her laugh, except for the few parts that made her tense.

Then she began to cry actual words in her soft, tormented voice. "Leon, leo, please no… No don't… hurt me… please." I felt my stomach tighten in anger as she cried out in pain.

I didn't consciously decide to sit on the bed and haul her into my arms, but I guess I did because next thing I knew I had an armful of Kallie, who was slowly waking and sobbing into my chest. Her hot tears burned me where they fell but I hardly minded. I gently rubbed her back in as soothing a manner as possible. It was hard because I didn't WANT to rub her back soothingly… I wanted to caress it.

She clung to me as firmly as she could, even long after she had stopped crying. She was shivering though, so I tried to pull away, realizing I was making her cold. But she shook her head and curled closer to me. "I'm not… not cold. Not really." She murmured, but I pulled her blanket and wrapped it around us both.

Not such a smart move on my part. The heat of her body still lingered on it as did her scent. So I wrapped myself in her heat and her scent and it sent my desire for her even higher. How wrong was it that I was trying to soothe her from a nightmare but all I wanted was her writhing under me?

Still, she snuggled into my arms and I could not make myself regret it. "I'm sorry." She murmured against my chest, her lips brushing against my button down. "Sometimes… sometimes I still dream of Leon." Her fear and sadness were the strongest I'd ever felt them, still only ghosts in my mind, but far more substantial than ever before.

I shook my head, "I don't mind." I murmured back, my lips brushing her sweet hair. I wondered if she could feel me smile slightly into her hair. "What happened?" I asked, my curiosity burning in me. "Your brother's mentioned him last night, when Emmett kissed you and Edward got angry." I left myself out of the situation, not wanting to admit I had been the one spying on them.

She sighed and shook her head, a flash of annoyance laced amusement hit me, and I assumed it was aimed toward Edward, but the almost solid ghost of her sadness quickly replaced it. "Leon was… was a man I thought I loved, about… thirty years ago." She curled tighter into a ball in my arms, her fear assaulting my sensitive nose with its acrid scent. "He… well he obviously didn't love me. He was cheating on me, and when I demanded it stopped or I'd leave… well lets just say I found out exactly how fragile my body really is."

I tensed instantly, fighting back a growl. "He hurt you." I know my voice was slurred by my accent and my anger, but I didn't care.

Ad she seemed to understand me well enough. "Yes, he… he had a good time with my henna tattoos and a switchblade." She shuddered, probably remembering the feel of the blade. "Happily I'm rather good with adding illusion charms to this ring of mine." She fingered the silver claddagh. "No one can see the damage he did unless I remove it."

Gently I made her stand," Show me." I ordered, my hate and anger boiling in my chest, overshadowing any desire I had for her.

"I'll need to take my ring off…" she murmured, her eyes meeting mine, but I felt no fear, just embarrassment.

"I won't breathe." I said calmly, a small part of me was pleased she did not fear me, even after this morning. It was the larger part of me that would later worry over her lack of fear, of a healthy, life saving fear.

"I…" she took a deep breath and turned her back to me and shed her tank top, leaving her in her bra and her dark pants. I bit my lips and clenched my hands so as not to touch her. "Ok, here goes." She murmured and removed the silver ring.

I dare not breathe, but as she removed the ring her back shimmered slightly. In the darkness I hissed in anger, standing and gently touching her bare back. She stiffened slightly when I did, her confusion rippling into my mind, before she relaxed under my touch. I traced the old scars gently. They formed a large dragon that scaled across her back, from her right hip to her left shoulder. It climbed over the top of her shoulder so I turned her to see the rest of the damage.

She blushed and I saw it reached the tops of her breasts, and were I not so angry I probably would have been very aroused. The scars trailed down to her left breast. There was no deformation of her body, the scars were thin and delicate, probably like the tattoo itself had been. The dragon's mouth was open in a roar, I thought, but I could not tell for sure as the cup of her bra covered a portion of it. The upper limbs appeared to be clinging to her neck and left shoulder, as though it were dragging itself up her body. The lower limbs clung to her waist, the tail curling around her right hip and dipping below the waistband of her pants.

My anger must have been visible in my eyes because she slipped the ring on quickly and turned her back to me again. She made to step away but I caught her, my eyes having caught a flash of brown on her right side. I pulled her back to me and turned her again, this time breathing deeply and evenly, trying to calm both of us. Sadly while it seemed to work on her it proved only to bring my desire to the front of my mind. I wanted an excuse to see more of her, I couldn't help it. A tail was just showing from under her waistband.

"What's this," I murmured.

She blushed and her embarrassment flooded into me but she answered calmly enough, "It's a new dragon."

"May I see?" I asked, softly. Trying not to scare her off.

She blushed and pulled herself gently from my grasp, I allowed her to break free. "Give me a second." She murmured and slid into her closet. When she came back out she was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top. I looked at the wording on it and grinned, "Bite Me!" in gold, there was a large, bloody heart between the words. I raised my brow at her and she looked down, realized what she was wearing and blushed. "I can…" she began to turn but I held her firmly in place.

"I don't mind," I gently tapped her hip, where I'd seen the mark. "Show me, please." She eyed me for a long moment then drew up the hem of her shirt, and pushed down the hem of her shorts. She wore no underwear.

The flash of brown was another dragon, this one was a dark brown and green. His eyes were a dark copper color, his scales a mottled brown and green, his talons the same color as his eyes. Just under her bellybutton it's mouth opened. There was a green and gold bellybutton ring in her naval, dangling just at the beats' mouth. My stomach tightened in desire, I traced the design, noticing a pattern in the scales.

She saw my attention and said softly, "It's a Japanese kanji for dragon, and another for protection. A descendant of Korum's did it. He has the gift my parents had, much stronger than me. It's supposed to protect me from harm."

I let my finger trace the design, knowing Edward would rip my hand off for touching her like I was if he ever found out. I met her dark green eyes. She was blushing but did not stop me. I threaded my free hand into her hair gently, my thumb stroking her cheek. I was going to kiss her, I HAD to.

Emmett had done it without breaking down, and so had I, sort of. And the memory of her lips just brushing mine made my resolve greater. I heard the backdoor bang open but while she jumped I did not waver. I pulled her flush against me and pressed my lips to hers.

Perhaps I was a little rough, but she moaned softly into my mouth and I took it as permission to deepen the kiss. The lust and pleasure I felt from her made me feel like drowning, it burned along with my own so strongly. Someone burst into her bedroom, growling, but I ignored them, my arms locked around her waist and holding her head, her arms had apparently found their way around my neck. I was so lost in her emotion, in her body pressed to mine, I the taste of her mouth I was unable to tell who was trying to interrupt us. I don't think she even noticed them.

The kiss was called short by someone grasping my shoulders and pulling me away from her. Well… trying to. She stumbled, my arms still locked around her, and fell slightly, biting her lip in the process. No one really thought about it, since the smell didn't call to us, in fact I did not notice until I'd tugged her back to me, kissing her once more.

The taste of her blood had apparently NOT been covered in her little charm. Because the instant it hit my tongue my lust for blood rose from it's dormancy with a vengeance. I sucked roughly on her lower lip, drawing the blood from the little wound. She was suddenly filled with fear, its shadow hitting my mind but splashing of like waves upon a cliff face. She began to struggle, realizing the danger she was in. It only turned me on further.

I could not make myself stop, but I held myself in check so I did not bite her. I wasn't hungry, per say, but the taste was so sweet, so exotic, so much BETTER than anything I had ever tasted that I could not bring myself to stop. I did not know which desire was stronger, the call of her sweet blood, or the desire to continue kissing her, to continue holding her to my body. Of coarse the person who had tried to intervene tried again, more desperately when they realized exactly what was happening.

They had grabbed something, I don't really know what, and hit me square on the head with it. It jarred me enough that I broke our kiss… if you could call it that. The instant her lips left mine, ad the taste of her blood was gone from my mouth I could think clearer. My arms relaxed enough that she was able to pull away from me. Her cheeks were the most beautiful rose color, her lips were bruised, and her eyes still burned with her desire. And as fearful as she had been, she was still as turned on as I was.

I turned to our rescuer, Emmett, and glared at him, but nodded my thanks. I composed my self as best I could, trying to douse my desire and block out hers. I focused on Emmett's rage and jealousy. He was very unhappy with my actions, and with her reactions. Finally I turned to her and said as calmly as I could manage, "I apologize, Kallie. That was… uncalled for and rude." I watched as she flushed an even darker red when she realized exactly what she'd done, as her mind began to clear. I saw her eyes flick to Emmett, over my shoulder. She closed her eyes and I felt her flash of regret and confusion. "I will leave." I turned to go, running so fast I hardly heard her call out, "Thank you Jasper," after me. I could not help but smile.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to run after my dearest brother Jasper and rip him limb from limb. I wanted… I looked at Kallie's bruised lips and slightly bemused look, I looked at her mussed hair, I wanted to kiss her, to make her forget of my brother and fall into her bed to dream of ME.

She met my eyes for less than a second before glancing away from me. "I'm sorry Emmett, that you had to see that, had to break us apart."

I growled and watched as she winced. I reached out and pulled her into my arms, annoyed to find she smelled like Jasper. "He's dangerous Kallie!" I growled at her softly, my fear probably leaking into my voice. "Jasper has almost NO control over his blood lust. He could have killed you, probably would have had I not been here."

"He didn't hurt me," she snapped at me, struggling in my grasp.

I held her firmly, she could not escape me, but I did not hurt her. I was so very conscious of how fragile, how tiny and soft she was. And of how warm she was, how her body burned against mine like a fire, warming my heart even though she fought me. "He could have. And he will if he's pushed too far." I grasped her chin and made her meet my eyes. "He lived the first hundred years of his life as a monster. He killed humans with no remorse. He killed other vampires when they were no longer of use to his maker. He was EVIL." I snapped. I'd never really thought of him in those terms, but the thought of Jasper, as he had once been, being around my pretty little Kallie… It made me hate my brother. "He was a monster and though he's trying to change he is so weak compared to us. What if it was more than a tiny lip split." I shook her gently, "What if it had been more blood that had fallen onto his lips. What if he could not control his desire to rip your pretty little throat out!" She had stopped struggling and I let my hand that held her chin brush her throat, just over her pulse point.

God knew it called to me every time I looked at her, every time I looked at any human. But unlike my brother I had only slipped up once, and I'd felt awful for years afterward. I acted like it was nothing, bit I felt it, every time I looked at a human, at that pulse point in her neck.

She sighed, and shook her head, stifling a yawn. She needed sleep, needed it now. I began to release her and she surprised me. She stood on her toes and pulled my head down until her lips brushed sweetly against my cheek, leaving a burning hot mark. "Thank you for doing what you did. I'm sorry I worried you." Her hand was soft on my shoulder, molding to my granite body.

I couldn't stay angry with her being so damned sweet. I pressed my lips to her cheek, trailing them across her sweet skin to her ear, "No worries babe." I allowed my lips to brush the shell of her ear, she shivered in delight-I hope since she didn't pull away. "But next time you want a night time visitor," I let my hands gently brush along the hem of her night shirt, "call me instead of him."

I began to pull away and then remembered the words on her shirt, "I almost forgot." I said and she looked at me curiously. I leaned down, brushed her hair out of the way and gently bit her ear, just enough to let her feel it. She groaned softly, tipping her head back in an inviting manner and I WANTED to continue, but from outside there was a soft hiss. Not loud enough for Kallie to hear, but enough for me to know Jasper was still here, still watching, and he was angry as hell.

I flipped him the bird from behind my back and pressed a kiss gently on her jaw line. His hissed again, louder; soon Kallie would hear him. I sighed in defeat, I'd just get her to myself another night. "Go to bed Kallie, if this keeps up you'll get no sleep tonight." I gave her my most charming grin and walked out, fighting with my all not to run back in the room toss her onto the bed and have my way with her.


	6. Ch 5: Why Good Girls Go Bad

Ch 5: Why Good Girls Go Bad

Kallie arrived at out house early the next day, totally undaunted by my actions the night before. I had to smile slightly as she set the bright pink paint next to Emmett's jeep. I watched her set up the airbrushing tool. Apparently she knew what she was doing.

I knew when Emmett realized she was here because I felt his dismay. He came running out and looked ready to cry. If he had been able to he might have. I heard Kallie laugh, "Go away Emm, if you hover I'll make sure it's even worse." Emmett slunk off, but I knew he'd try to hover unless I got him out of there. Annoyed I walked into his room, where he lay pouting, and offered him a small grin.

"Truce brother?" I asked, leaning against his door frame.

He looked at me and nodded. He flipped himself onto his back and looked at me, I could feel his curiosity burning in his chest.

"Just ask me." I said and he laughed.

"What started the kiss last night? I could hear her heartbeat speed up so I assumed the worst, I came running, I didn't realize you were kissing her until I got there."

I laughed, "Do you really want to know brother?" At his nod I answered slowly, "I'm not really sure if I'm supposed to tell you this, but you'll probably find out eventually." Now he was really curious, he sat up straight and looked me full in the face. "Her ex, from like 30 years ago, Leon abused her. He had been cheating and when she told him to stop he… took a switchblade to a tattoo she had." I felt his rising anger and smiled bitterly, "Just wait, it gets worse." I could feel his disbelief. "She went to sleep on me, I carried her to bed, cleaned up, and as I was about to leave she started screaming. Apparently she had a nightmare about him." He nodded, it was understandable after all. "So she told me about Leon, and I asked to see the scar. She turned her back and removed her shirt. Then took off her ring so I could see the scars." I closed my eyes and could see it in my head, and I felt Edward looking into my mind too, I could sense his anger rising. "The tattoo WAS a dragon. It's climbing from her right hip to her left shoulder and over the top. It's got it' mouth on her left breast, the front claws on her neck and shoulder, then it's body winds down her back, the back legs are at about her waist and the tail curls onto her right hip, I couldn't see the end of it, not the head very well." Edward had arrived, scowling, to lean against the other side of the door jam.

"I was understandably angry. She put her ring back on and as she was turning to get her pjs on I saw a bit of another tattoo. Apparently she had it done after Leon cut her up. It's a protection charm. I asked to see it so she went to put her pjs on and then she showed me. It's also a dragon." I traced along my own right hip where it was on her, remembering tracing my hand across her tattoo, Edward growled at me, I smirked.

"Well she showed me and… I decided that if you could handle kissing her so could I. And she… gods she smells wonderful doesn't she." Edward snarled at us as Emmett laughed and nodded, "I couldn't help myself." But then I glared at my brother, "And it would have been just FINE had you not tried to pull me off her. She only bit her lip when she stumbled because of YOU." My bottled up anger flashed through my mind as I snarled that at him. And to be fair he DID look as ashamed as he felt.

But Edward freaked. "She WHAT!" He growled at us, his eyes wide.

"Bit her lip," I said softly, "while we were kissing, and… I tasted it… and got a tad carried away."

Emmett snorted. "I had to hit him full over the head with both my hands to knock him off her," he said calmly, "but she was fine, he didn't bite her. And once he was off her he calmed down and realized what he'd done." He sighed and looked at Edward, "Don't blame him, man, I WAS my fault, he's right."

"Besides," I said quickly, to avoid Edward's wrath, "What about this Leon?"

Edward grinned a very unpleasant grin, his anger toward me refocusing on this poor bastard. "Oh I have a few ideas."

So the three of us spent the day finding this Leon. Kallie had forbade her brother's from taking vengeance, but they were happy to tell us his full name and social security number. With those two things we found him easy enough. And they told us something Kallie had left out, he'd tied her down and then cut her. Apparently he'd raped her a few times to boot. Once we heard that we decided the scum bag didn't deserve to live, and for once our "Father" agreed completely.

We returned late that night, it was close to dawn when we did, but Leon Wright had been found, gutted, and left for dead in the middle of a forest in the Eastern US. It had been a very productive day, and we all felt much better about the whole Kallie situation.

It was only as we arrived at the house that Emmett's apprehension returned. Together we all went out to the garage. Emmett's jeep was a bright pink, as promised, and in fact had bright yellow swirls on it and equally bright purple polka dots. Along with a little note in Kallie's hand. "I worked hard on this hun, so no repainting it for at least six months. Or I'll be very upset, and I'll do something much, MUCH worse to it." It was not signed, but she had kissed the paper, leaving a lipstick mark in a golden brown color. Emmett groaned, he was completely devastated, but he also felt a little appreciation. She HAD done a very good job of it, the paint job, for all its flamboyance, looked professionally done.

The next day was her first rotation at the hospital so Kallie had already gone to bed. But Emmett and I went to check on her, together this time. We'd come to a kind of truce, we'd woo her as best we could and let the cards fall where they may, but we didn't like the idea of the other with her. We stood together in the tree by her window. She was sprawled on the bed, her copper hair wet and glittering in the moonlight. She'd kicked her coveres off her body and we were both able to enjoy the sight of her in a pair of underwear like the morning before, but green this time, and a green shirt that said in black script "Vampires make the best Lovers."

Humans would think her obsessed but we understood her little joke, and we both smiled at the thought of proving to her how right she was. And while it bothered me that Emmett was feeling the same lust for her as I was I held myself in check. She'd be mine because she wanted to be, and I wouldn't have to break Esme's heart by killing my brother for her. Besides, I thought, smiling to myself, she'd hate me if I did something like that.

We watched her until the sun rose, it would be a bright day today, and then we continued to watch until her alarm began to buzz. As she shifted to turn it off we ran.

Two months passed like that. Kallie working, Edward and Bella going to classes, Emmett and I trying to woo Kallie, Edward trying to thwart us at every turn, Mika and Korum wooing Rose and Alice. It was… fun, easy, and for the first time in a long while we were all happy.

Kallie reached our house just as the sun was setting. I heard her car as it pulled into the drive. I met her, as did the rest of my family, in the living room. She looked exquisite. She wore skin tight black leather pants that were slung low on her waist, exposing her tattoo. The gold and green corset she wore had no shoulder straps, and made her breasts look amazing. She even wore black shit-kicker boots. Her hair was up in a pair of pigtails. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen, even Edward had to stare at her in awe, I even felt a tiny thrill of lust from him.

She grinned playfully, "So where does a girl go to party here? I want to go play with some locals."

Alice, Bella and Rose came down the stairs, all of them dressed for a night on the town. "We're going to Seattle," Rose said firmly, smiling brightly at us. "If you want to come be dressed and ready in ten minutes." Emmett, Edward, Mika, Korum and I ran to do as we were told.

I didn't have time to try to deal with my hair, so I just left it. It was usually just perfect as it was anyway, my blonde curls falling into my face a little. I shrugged into a pair of black jeans and a silver-gray sleeveless t-shirt. On top of that I tossed my black leather jacket.

I met the rest of my family downstairs, Emmett had gone for a bad ass look to match Kallie's. He wore leather pants to match hers, and a dark green button down that he had not bothered to button, showing off his perfect abs, I scowled as Kallie's eyes lingered on his exposed body, her lust as plain to me as the slight smirk on Emmett's shit eating face.

We all went into the garage, splitting up into cars, but I stroked my motorcycle's seat gently and decided I'd take it for a spin. Kallie was watching me, eyes wide, her slight fear enough to make me grin and toss her my helmet. "Want to ride with me?" She began to shake her head no, then bit her lip and nodded. I took my jacket off and slid it onto her, zipping it up, she'd need it.

I watched as Emmett scowled and jumped on his own bike. As Kallie slid herself onto the back of my bike and wrapped her arms around my waist my mind went blank for a moment. The heat of her overwhelmed me, from having not been near her all day long.

I met Emmett's eyes and grinned as our bikes roared to life. "Race you," He said, smirking. "Winner gets to bring Kallie home." And then he was gone. As Kallie probably couldn't hear us over the roar of the bikes I laughed, "You're ON!" and tore after him, Kallie's joy-filled yelp making me laugh harder.

We pushed 150 the entire way there and made it in just under an hour. Emmett won by an entire half a second. It was really all because of Kallie that we lost. I had needed to focus on the road and it was impossible to focus with her pressed against me like she was, her scent surrounding me.

The club Alice had chosen was not nearly as packed as I was afraid it would be. And as long as Kallie was near by I guessed that her body would hold my attention enough to ensure the safety of the humans in the club.

I had not counted on Kallie being so beautiful and attracting such a crowd of admirers. The instant she shimmied her self out onto the dance floor she had an audience. Korum just laughed, "She loves this. She's addicted to the freedom of it, to the feelings she gets when she dances."

And I could understand why. She was feeling powerful, sexy, in control, and she loved it. Was this how she felt all the time when she danced, I wondered, she had been she same way a few weeks ago.

When a stranger was bold enough to begin to dance with her I fought the urge to rip his throat out. He had placed his hands on her hips and she had not minded, but as his hands wandered she slid away from him and into another man's waiting arms. I felt a little better when she kept this up. If a man got too grabby he was left hanging.

And then I decided I'd had enough. I walked out onto the dance floor and slid between her and her dance partner, gently shoving him out of the way. I pressed my hips to her backside, placing my hands on her hips. But my fingers did not stay on her hips, not for long. With her hot body pressed into mine I could not help but allow my hands to wander, but she did not mind. Instead as my hands climbed up her side she spun in my arms and pressed her chest to mine, smiling up at me.

One small hand came to rest on my chest and the other she placed on my upper arm, gripping it lightly. My left hand settled on her ass, it was firm and rounded in my hands, my right settled on the small of her back. I dipped her backward, lifted her part way and then dipped her again. Our hips stayed in contact though, and I could feel the heat of her through her pants and my jeans, and it drove me mad.

I dipped her, ground her against me, trailed my hands about her body in a way I would NEVER have done had I been thinking clearly. But I wanted every man in the room, including my brother, to see her as MINE.

But before long I felt a large hand settle onto my shoulder, Emmett. "May I cut in," He growled, not quite asking. He gently pulled her from my arms and as she went willingly enough I had to allow it. They danced like she and I had danced, but Emmett decided to one up me apparently, or he was less of a gentleman, perhaps both. Because he let his lips brush against her cheek, then her jaw, then her throat, at every opportunity.

But she pulled herself from his grasp gently after a while and danced her way over to the bar. She leaned toward the bartender, and I could feel his lust and excitement. "Could you give me a screaming orgasm please?" I had to bite my lips from laughing aloud. She'd said it so INNOCENTLY. Like she didn't know the poor man now had the worlds worse hard on, ever.

As the man handed her the drink she handed him the cash, that she'd pulled from her bodice, "Keep the change." And then she was back to us, sliding in beside me, at our table, sipping her drink. She hummed with pleasure I could feel emanating from her. "Gods these are sinfully good." She looked around at us and grinned, "Pity you lot can't have them."

She was so damned smug, I had to put her in her place. I grasped her chin and kissed her quickly, dipping my tongue into her mouth, enjoying the taste of her and her drink. It was pretty darned good. I sat back, it was a real trial to force myself away from her, and look smug, "It's alright." I said coolly.

So she did something to needle me back I'd never expected. She took another sip, moved from her seat beside me ONTO Emmett's lap and kissed my brother. Their kiss was a little longer than the one I'd shared with her, and I growled at them in my annoyance. "What do you think Emm?" she asked breathlessly once she'd pulled away.

"I think," he said calmly, "I think it's wonderful." He threaded his fingers into her hair, "Can I have some more please?" Kallie just laughed and removed herself from his lap, much to my relief.

I slid onto Emmett's bike, smiling as he grinned back at me. "Emm, look," I said softly, his bike roared to life and we sped away but I knew he could hear me just fine, "You're a blast, and I like you."

I could feel him sigh, "But" his warm voice ran over me, I smiled sadly into his jacket.

"But I really do like Jazz, there's… I think there's something there when I kiss him that isn't there when you kiss me. And it has nothing to do with how great a kisser you are or are not. Because trust me, your fantastic, probably better skilled that Jazz anyway."

He laughed, and I knew he was ok. "It's fine babe, thanks for telling me. It's nice to know I'm good at what I do." He was silent for a long while, and so was I. We were nearing my home before he spoke again, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, "So are you gunna tell Jazz that he's got no more competition yet? Or are you going to make him sweat for a few more days?"

I laughed, "You just want an excuse to snog me." I accused.

"Well, hell yea," he said fondly, "You're defiantly one hot little thang, you know."

I smiled, and thought it over, "I dunno. I think I'll tell him tomorrow, maybe. I've got work for every night the rest of this week, then I'm off for a while. Maybe…" I hugged him slightly, just a tightening of my arms around his waist, but he felt it and chuckled, "Maybe I'll tell him once I'm off at the end of the week. When you lot all go hunting. Maybe Alice could take him hunting for me? Or Ed, maybe he'd help if I asked nicely. So I can get my brother's out of the house." He laughed.

"Sure, Alice or Ed would help, Alice probably already knows." I laughed as we pulled into my driveway. He helped me off the bike and walked me up the steps to my door. Grinning he swooped down and grasped my chin, "Once more?"

I couldn't really tell him no, not when he was being so damned sweet, or when he was such a damned good kisser. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me flush against him roughly and growled softly against my lips. My mind began to go a little fuzzy, but I thought 'Why am I telling him no again?' Before he finally released me. My head spun a little from giddiness and lack of oxygen. I tingled from where his cold body had been pressed to mine.

I shivered and he laughed, "You sure you want to be with a cold-blooded guy?"

I smiled, "I hardly notice it, except when I'm out in the dark on a cold night. My house is always crazy warm anyway." I kissed his cheek once and opened the door. "G'night Emm. Thanks for the ride."

"G'night Kallie, babe." He called over his shoulder as he hopped on his bike and rode off into the night.

I wandered slowly up to my bedroom and stripped. I really should have bothered to dress, but… I just couldn't force myself to give a flying rats ass. I fell into my bed and fell into a deep sleep. I don't think I even dreamed.


	7. Ch 6: My Man er Vampire

Ch 6: My Man… erm… Vampire

I did as I had done for months, watched Kallie sleep. Emmett returned home and had looked smug. He asked Alice to go out for a run and she accepted with a knowing smile. My heart had clenched and for the first time in a long time I felt totally out of control of my own emotions. So I had done the only thing I thought might help, came here. To this tree, to the place where I can watch the woman I love toss and turn in her sleep, where I could feel her every emotion.

But tonight she slept deeply, and she did not stir. I know she dreamed but they were apparently joyful and restful. She hardly moved. But the contentedness that she exuded, the feeling of utter rightness with the world, it held me captive just as her tossing and turning, and talking in her sleep did. How I envied my brother's gift, what I would not give to know what made her feel so… right.

The sun was just rising. It glittered of my skin, shining like diamonds. I stroked the window, tracing the curve of her cheek. The sun continued to rise and it shone in her window, caressing the features I had just traced. And for the barest moment, not even half of her heartbeat, her skin glittered like my own. And for the first time the reality of our circumstance hit me. Like Edward I fell in love with a woman who was living, breathing, and in danger every moment she was around me. But unlike my brother I would not need to harm her to make her live forever. I could have her, just as she was, for all eternity.

But I would need what my brother did not have, incredible control. I could never allow myself to taste the nectar that was her blood, I could never lose the slightest amount of control around her. Because unlike Edward and Bella, if I ever did, and I touched her with slightly too much force, I COULD kill her. I shuddered. Perhaps Emmett, my brother who had far more control than I, would be better for her. But as I thought of it, standing at their wedding, watching MY Kallie kiss my brother, feeling their emotions on their wedding night…

I growled loudly enough to startle the animals around me. It couldn't happen. Even if I WAS a danger to her I was still hopelessly in love with her and I'd be damned if I gave her up without a fight. And if she DID choose Emmett, well, I would have to leave. I could not stand to see her with him.

Her eyes were beginning to flutter open, she stretched. I turned to leap away but a second glitter of the sun on her skin caught my attention. I glanced over my shoulder and stood riveted. The comforter slid down her as she arched her back, groaning. The sun glittered off her bare breasts, caressed and illuminated her. Her eyes opened and I KNEW I should leap away, but I could not. But luck was on my side and she did not see me.

I stared after her retreating figure as she wandered, still half asleep, into her closet. I heard the shower start up and over the sound of the running water I could hear her sweet voice. I listened to her voice rise and fall, overwhelmed by her feelings of joy. Only when she turned off the shower and turned on her hairdryer did the spell that held me break, as she began to think about things that made her worry. Then I ran.

I spent every night that week watching her, and every night Emmett joined me. And every night she slept soundly, completely at peace. Emmett did not understand the attraction, but he never left me alone. We ran off Friday morning just as it began to rain. The clouds promised worse than the light spattering of rain by night fall and I knew Kallie, who adored storms, would stay up into the wee hours of the morning to watch the play of lightning across the sky. I scowled, we'd be leaving her alone during the storm to hunt.

I walked into our house, Kallie still on my mind. I hardly noticed Alice walk into the room. I was uncomfortable letting Kallie stay home alone during a storm. But we all needed to hunt. My eyes were black as night, and the beating of Kallie's heart called to me, pushing my control further than necessary.

"It's going to be a rough one tonight." Alice commented, her deep black eyes locked on my face. "Kallie shouldn't be left home alone tonight, but I promised Korum that I'd hunt with him tomorrow. Would you do me a favor?" I could hardly tell my favorite sister no, but I knew better than to say yes immediately.

"Maybe." I said cautiously, "Depends on what you want Ali."

"I see Kallie needing an escort who can keep her calm. I just want you to stay here tonight. But since I know you need to hunt I'll come with you now."

I blinked, surprised. It was defiantly not what I expected. Last time I had to model her newest line of men's clothing. I couldn't help but smile. "I suppose I could. If you really think Kallie needs me tonight." But my heart was doing flips. FINALLY a chance to have Kallie all to myself, without the possibility of Emm or Ed to interrupt.

We found an area that was having a panther problem only four hundred miles into Canada. I had a hayday. Four moose, six panthers, two black bears and a single wolf- that is what it took to glut my inner demon enough to know I would be safe for Kallie tonight. I decided I would not tell Kallie about the wolf even though he had been old and sickly and injured, they were her favorite animals and she would be miffed at me for ending its life.

I arrived home in time to shower, I was not as neat as Ali so I needed the shower. The hot water beat away the drying animal blood and the mud, in the process raising my body temperature to well above its normal 60*F. The first clap of thunder tore through the silence as I stepped from the shower. I dried and dressed quickly, knowing Kallie would be standing in her glass patio already, watching.

I ran to her house, hardly being touched by the rain that was falling. I let myself in unannounced, something my good southern upbringing screamed at. I strode toward the patio and found her exactly where I expected her to be, curled up on her large futon couch, covered in her favorite blanket, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. I deliberately made noise as I opened the door and entered the room. She did not jump, apparently she had expected me.

"Alice called me," she said softly, knowing I could hear her, "Thanks for coming to watch this with me." She did not even look at me, but her comfort with me made me grin. Feeling more welcome than I would have had she made a huge fuss I joined her on her futon. She lifted the edge of her comforter and I joined her under its warmth.

Her scent wrapped around me, the heat of her body burning me, filling me with sparks. I pulled wanted to pull her into my arms but refrained, no good southern gent would force himself upon a lady, so I would not. But it was difficult. I did not watch the storm that had her so riveted. But I did enjoy the play emotion across her face and through my own heart.

The lightning crossed the sky in a ray of purple I saw in the reflection of Kallie's bright eyes. We watched the beauty and the power of Nature until two in the morning when there was a lull in the raging of the storm. Kallie stood with a quiet groan and a yawn. "I'm going to grab some coffee," she said softly, her smile small but bright. I followed her inside.

The coffee maker beeped and Kallie poured herself a cup of the dark, strong smelling liquid. She had just raised the cup to her lips when all the lights went out. Her cup shattered on the floor and the shadow of her fear hit me like a wrecking ball, so much stronger than ever before- even when I attacked her. I did my best to collect myself and send her the sensation of calm. She shuddered a few times, her breath erratic. She stretched out her hands, searching for me. I caught her small, hot hands in my own and pulled her against my stone chest. She quivered in my hold, slowly calming.

Unfortunately her slow decent into a calm state did not mirror my emotions. Her body pressed to my front took me along for a wild ride that was my rising desire for the small woman in my arms. When she had finally calmed she could not remain still. She pressed her cheek against my shoulder, her breath ghosting hotly across my neck. I was ready to toss her onto the counter and do something terrible when I felt her rising amusement.

Kallie giggled. And then she could not stop. Her amusement was infectious and suddenly I too was chuckling. She laughed until I had to bodily hold her upright, which only made her laugh more. Finally she quieted and the tension in me had been long forgotten. I was comfortable simply to hold her.

She sighed in comfort and looked around, her hair brushing my collarbone and cheek. "I'd best find some candles." She said softly. She removed herself from my hold and stepped to fetch what she needed. And then she hissed, leaping backward into my arms. The sweet scent of blood filled the room.

My desire rose once again, but happily it was not targeted on the woman in my arms, but on the growing puddle of her blood on the tile flooring. I lifted her easily onto the kitchen counter and tossed her a towel. Unable to help myself I bent my head to the floor and lapped the still warm liquid from the tiles. Once the tile was clean and her blood no longer on anything but her body, where her magic prevented its call, I realized my idiocy. If I were able to blush I would have done so.

I stood and looked at Kallie. Her eyes, which could hardly make me out in the darkness, had not caught my embarrassing reaction. It had only taken me but a moment- two, perhaps three, beats of her hammering heart. I was so sated by the blood of the animals that while her blood made my body sing it also made me want to wretch, I had ingested so much.

She was trying to stem the flow of blood from her foot. Gently I pried her hands away. The dish towel would be ruined but it would suffice for now. I pried it from her fingers. Then I took a good look at her foot, holding my breath so the slow dripping of her life's blood would not distract me once more. Shards of the teacup had imbedded deeply into her small foot. I fetched a basin of hot water and a mild soap. Carefully I began to pick the shards from her foot, each time I touched her she hissed in pain but did not move.

After a long while, I had to be slow and deliberate or I would lose my very fragile control, I felt Kallie lean her forehead on my shoulder, her hair fanning across my back and neck. I looked from the corner of my eye and could see her pulse throbbing in her throat; I looked quickly away. Perhaps Emmett would be best for her, I told myself.

Hot drops of water, her tears, broke me from my mind. "I'm sorry Jazz. I'm so sorry, I'm such a bloody klutz. I know this is hard on you." Her soft voice was hardly above a whisper but I heard her clearer than a bell. I continued to clean out her foot. "I know it sounds selfish but…" she hesitated, and I heart her heart rate pick up, "I'm really glad it's you here tonight and not anyone else." In my surprise I sucked in a gasp of air and while the monster in my head who was so enthralled with her blood roared- her blood was by now all over my hands, the counter, the rag, and the shards of ceramic- the man who was Jasper Whitlock and the beast who wanted Kallie on her back drowned it out, so pleased were they by her confession.

She, very deliberately and slowly, turned her head so her breath once more ghosted across my neck. "Do you know why I laughed earlier?" She whispered. I shook my head, I had not cared until that moment but suddenly I had to know. "I was thinking about your reaction to something." I made an inquiring noise in the back of my throat, completely on edge. "I need to tell you something, I've needed to tell you all week. But Alice and Emm thought tonight would be the best time, since I wasn't working." I was desperate now, I held perfectly still but I ached to do something, anything. I had to let her finish. "I've been so excited to tell you, but now… now I don't know how to say it…" And my heart sank like a brick, dropped from my chest to the depths of hell where it lay burning, she had chosen, but it wasn't me. She was still speaking however and I caught the words, "…show you."

I moved to pull away from her just as something warm, soft, and slightly damp brushed against my throat. Kallie's lips continued to tentatively caress my neck and progress slowly upward. Once she reached my ear I felt her teeth press down on the lobe of said ear. I half groaned, half growled- the first sound or motion I'd made since she kissed me. I caught her head in my hand and pulled her lips to mine roughly, my other hand grasping her hip and dragging her to the edge of the counter, forcing her body flush against mine. But this time she responded in kind, her hands twinned in my hair, her kiss as passionate as my own.

When she had to breathe I pulled away from her lips, letting mine fall to her throat. Gently I pressed kisses there, the pulsing of her blood in her veins only the slightest of distractions, one I pushed from my mind with ease. For once there was only one person in my mind, The man I once was, the man I was with Kallie- Jasper Whitlock. She shuddered as I found a particularly sensitive spot where her shoulder met her throat, she tipped her head back to give me better access.

But as I continued to worry at the spot, leaving a dark little spot as evidence she was MINE, she tugged gently at my hair, trying to lift my face to hers. "Jasper," she moaned breathlessly, "Jasper stop for a moment." She had no conviction behind her words, her mind was as clouded in lust as my own, but unlike me she was fighting it, fighting ME. I growled at her and bit down gently. The flash of fear tinged lust hit me like a tidal wave, drowning me. She did not stop her incessant tugging however. "Damn it Jazzy, love, LOOK at me." She begged.

It was not the pleading in her voice that made me stop, but the way she addressed me. I rose my eyes to hers to find them the darkest green I'd ever seen, they were so clouded with her desire. She laughed at the look on my face and I scowled at her. She pressed a soft kiss to my lips, pulling away before I could deepen it. "I want to talk to you for a moment silly." Her voice broke slightly as my hands trailed across her inner thighs and rear end. "I can't think when you do that," she snapped, and if I were unable to feel the pleasure and joy radiating off her I would have stopped her voice was so stern, instead I quivered in pleasure and desire, only wanting her more. But I stilled my hands, knowing she really did want to think.

And so I tried to calm myself, but it was difficult because I was no longer alone in my mind. Both the monster and the man-beast roared at me to continue what I had been doing. To touch her once more. To make her mine before she could rethink it, before she could tell me no. I tried my best to crush them but they were too strong, finally all I could do was hold them off long enough to nod to Kallie, to let her know I was listening.

"Jazzy… I love you." And with those four little words my whole world stopped. The beast and the monster were suddenly silent, shocked by the declaration as much as I was. And she did love me, the emotion coming off her in wave upon wave, stronger than any emotion I had ever felt; While she did not have the words to express exactly how much she loved me I knew.

She smiled crookedly at me before continuing, "I just wanted you to know that before anything else happens, because… if this happens…" her pause broke my heart as the fear and vulnerability that came off her were so strong, stronger than I had ever felt in all my 160 years. "I'm not letting you go." She continued, her voice sure but her emotions all but begging me to comfort her.

I laughed and pulled her gently to me, tucking her head under my chin. "Trust me," I murmured into her hair, just loud enough for her to hear, "I'm not going anywhere, ever, my love." She sighed in comfort and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her cheek to my chest, "But," I continued, my voice rising slightly, "I'm afraid that goes both ways." I grasped her chin and made her meet my eyes as I softly growled out, "Your MINE now." And I kissed her again.

His accent and his growl made the words hard to understand, but I defiantly got the gist of it, I belonged to him now. And while my inner feminist screamed at the possessiveness of the statement the sweetness of his kiss shut her up for good. It was nothing like the rough, possessive, desperate, and passionate kiss from before. This was sweet, slow, deliberate, and loving; and it made me feel light enough to fly. I clung to him, letting him know in the only way I could that I loved him as much a he loved me.

Finally he released me and I found myself pleased he was breathing as raggedly as I was. But once his cool, firm lips were gone from mine the sharp ache in my foot returned with a vengeance. His lips ghosted across my cheeks, my jaw, my brow, even across my closed eyelids. I giggled at the gentle butterfly kisses. "Jazz," I murmured against his lips as they returned to mine, He growled softly in response. "Jazzy, love, as much as I want this to continue… my foot really hurts." He laughed and gently began to tend my poor, abused foot once more.

But if you must know we did pick up where we'd left off later that night. With my multitude of candles to light my bedroom and the storm raging against the glass of my window the night was perfect. We did NOT do the dirty deed, it was simply enough to be held in the arms of a man I loved with my whole being, and whom I knew loved me just as much. I fell asleep wrapped in Jazzy's arms, and woke again the next morning still in his arms. It was a perfect beginning to our story, one we continue to write every single day.

Oh, and Ed did eventually get over himself and realize he couldn't protect me forever. He was Jasper's best man at our wedding, and Bella was my Maid of Honor. Alice and Rose helped me with the arrangements, so they weren't too miffed.

And Rose has started to warm up to me. But I sometimes wonder if that's because I found a spell in my Mother's books that might make her fertile… We're going to test it out as soon as I've gotten all the ingredients and stored up enough energy. But that is not this story, that's a different story for a different time, perhaps one day I'll tell it to you.


End file.
